


It's Nice to Have a Friend

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Single Dads! Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: AU: Single dads Blaine and Kurt, their children are friends.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang
Series: Lover [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Kudos: 25





	It's Nice to Have a Friend

**AGE 5**

_School bell rings, walk me home  
Sidewalk chalk covered in snow  
Lost my gloves, you give me one  
"Wanna hang out?"  
Yeah, sounds like fun  
Video games, you pass me a note  
Sleeping in tents  
It's nice to have a friend  
It's nice to have a friend_

From the very first day, Violet wasn’t nervous about kindergarten. It was winter now and she said goodbye to her daddy with a kiss on the cheek and a quick ‘I love you more’ before walking through the doors. Miss Pierce was a bubbly personality and she always wore her hair like a ballerina. Violet’s daddy could never replicate the look on account of her very curly black hair. He said she got it from him. 

Sometimes, Violet wonders what it would be like to have two parents. What traits would she have gotten from her other daddy? Or mommy? She knows some kids in her class have a mommy and a daddy. Fiona has two mommies and she always acted like she was better than everyone else because of it. At least until Eliza showed up. She joined the class about a month into the school year because her daddy got a new job. They were new in town.

Violet introduced herself right away to Eliza. After all, they had plenty in common. Not only did Eliza prefer purple to pink (unlike most girls in the class), she had one daddy too. They spent all of playtime together and Violet learned all about how Eliza used to have two daddies but one had to leave. She didn’t explain why but she said her daddy, Kurt who she still lived with, got sad sometimes when he talked about it. In return, Violet told her about how her daddy, Blaine, was raising her alone, and sometimes he got really sad too. Especially, after Violet spent nights at her Auntie Tina and Uncle Mike’s house. 

Together, the girls thought maybe their daddies could talk to each other so they wouldn’t be sad anymore. 

When Violet’s daddy picked her up that day, she brought him over to meet her new best friend, Eliza, and her daddy. Since then, the girls spent every minute they could together. 

Neither one noticing, how long their daddies talked when during pickups or the redden cheeks when other parents noted what a cute couple they would make. 

**AGE 15**

_Light pink sky up on the roof  
Sun sinks down, no curfew  
Twenty questions, we tell the truth  
You've been stressed out lately? Yeah, me too  
Something gave you the nerve  
To touch my hand  
It's nice to have a friend  
It's nice to have a friend_

High school was rocky for Eliza. She was in the drama club and on the cheerleading squad. Though her schedules never conflicted, the people she spent her time with did. 

Thankfully, Violet was in drama with her and went to every single football game with her dad to cheer for her best friend. She even came to cheering competitions and made obnoxious signs to show her support. Violet just hopped in the car with Eliza’s dad and they’d always go to dinner afterward just the three of them. Of course, both of their dads spoiled the girls after every production the school put on whether or not Eliza and/or Violet had scored a speaking part. 

Still, Eliza felt torn between two worlds. She loved drama and wanted to pursue acting to see if she liked it enough to make a career of it as her dad had done with musical theater. But she loved cheerleading too. If she was as good as coach suggested, Eliza could get a really good scholarship in four years when she was applying to colleges. Her dad told her to do both, no matter what anyone said. If Eliza was happy that was all that mattered at the end of the day. 

He was right, she knew, but it was harder to remember that when her fellow cheerleaders made fun of the math team or picked on the baseball team for losing yet another season. 

“Need to talk?” Violet asked, leaning out of Eliza’s bedroom window. 

Eliza had been sitting on the roof thinking and watching the sunset. 

“I guess so.”

“Your dad let me in,” Violet said. “Asked me to tell you to be careful out here.”

“I always am.” 

Violet took a seat close enough to Eliza for their legs to touch. 

“What’s going on?”

“Well besides the constant turmoil of cheerleading versus drama club,” Eliza said, “I’m a little worried about my dad.”

“Why? Did something happen?”

“Um kinda.” Eliza stared dead ahead at the changing sky. “Don’t be mad.”

Violet put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I won’t be. Talk to me, Liz.”

“I think our dads are dating.”

“What?” Violet exclaimed. 

“Shush, quiet down.” Eliza put a hand over Violet’s mouth. “He’ll hear you.”

She removed the hand. 

“Dating? Show me proof,” Violet demanded. 

“I don’t have pictures or anything but I heard my dad talking to a ‘Blaine’ on the phone yesterday. From what I overheard, they were talking about how difficult being a single dad was and how unlucky they had been in love.”

“That’s gotta be my dad,” Violet agreed. “What else?”

“All I heard was my dad say ‘yes, I’d love to’ so I think your dad asked him out.”

“Like a date?” Violet asked with a smile. 

“I think so.”

The girls sat quietly for a while until the sky was all black. Violet was sleeping over since it was Friday night so they climbed back inside and set up an air mattress. Eliza grabbed some blankets and tossed her friend an extra pillow from her bed. 

Kurt came to wish them sweet dreams and made them promise not to stay up too late even if it was the weekend. 

“Are you going to bed already?” Eliza asked. “It’s like seven?

“No, um, I have late dinner plans. I’ll be back by eleven.”

“Oh okay. Have fun.”

When Kurt closed the door, Violet jumped onto Eliza’s bed. 

“We’ve only been trying to get them together for years,” Violet squealed. 

“It’s about time honestly,” Eliza replied. 

“We could officially be sisters.”

“Don’t get carried away. It’s the first date,” Eliza reminded her. 

“Come on, get excited with me,” Violet told her. “Sister!”

“Okay fine,” Eliza said. “We might be sisters!”

**AGE 21**

_Church bells ring, carry me home  
Rice on the ground looks like snow  
Call my bluff, call you "babe"  
Have my back, yeah, everyday  
Feels like home, stay in bed  
The whole weekend  
It’s nice to have a friend._

They were standing at the open bar watching their dads dance together. Both of them had chosen black tuxes for the occasion. The girls were dressed in complementary shades of purple since each of them acted as Best Woman during the ceremony. 

“At least they waited until we could legally drink to do this,” Violet said. 

“Like we wouldn’t have taken advantage of an open bar years ago,” Eliza replied. “Plus, we’re the daughters of the grooms. They have to serve us.”

Violet clicked her glass against Eliza’s. “I mean, you’re right.”

“They’re happy and so in love.”

“Yeah,” Violet agreed, “And it only took them, what, twenty years to admit it.”

“Sixteen,” Eliza corrected. 

“Close enough.” Violet shrugged. 

“Hey sister,” Eliza said, smiling. “Wanna dance?”

Violet smiled back, “Absolutely.”


End file.
